


Obsession

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro), Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Correspondence, Don’t copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Power Imbalance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Часть переписки шерифа Ноттингемского Роберта де Рено с братом Хьюго, которого церковная карьера увела в Ватикан. Вспыльчивый, никогда не сдерживающийся в выражениях старший брат отвечает на некоторые претензии младшего, касающиеся сэра Гая Гизборна, вернее, взаимоотношений с ним шерифа.
Relationships: Robert de Rainault/Guy of Gisburne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 драбблы и мини R - NC-21





	Obsession

Дорогой брат,  
я настолько взбешен частью твоего письма, касающейся Гизборна, что позволь мне опустить приличествующие людям нашего круга обязательные излияния — хотя я, разумеется, рад, что ты прижился в Риме и твоя карьера успешно развивается, — и перейти сразу к сути.

Твое обвинение, Хьюго, что я изнасиловал его, просто нелепо. Прости, но в этом своем Ватикане ты растерял остатки здравого смысла среди окружающих тебя ханжей-церковников. Целибат все же крайне вреден для здоровых мужчин во цвете лет. Он пробуждает в них какие-то совершенно больные фантазии. Изнасиловал, надо же!

Каким образом я мог бы это совершить, дорогой брат?! Даже чисто физически это невозможно: он намного моложе, крупнее, а главное, сильнее меня. И он не какой-то дворовый мальчишка или саксонская деревенщина, с которым подобная выходка могла бы пройти безнаказанно. Он, если ты вдруг забыл, норманн, более того, представитель родовитой семьи со связями, он рыцарь, в конце концов!

Кровь Христова, Хьюго, ты, может быть, скажешь еще, что все это время — годы! — я продолжаю его насиловать? То, чем мы занимаемся в моих покоях, вернее, занимаюсь я, а он и пальцем не шевелит, — можно просто считать некоторыми, скажем так, элементами его службы. К тому же, я ведь не содомит. И то, что я испытываю к нему, ни в коей мере не похоть. Нет, это жажда обладания. А кто из нас может, положа руку на сердце, сказать, что лишен ее?

У нас, в общем-то, никогда и не было того, что ты называешь «соитием». Боже, какое мерзкое слово! Я бы лучше употребил «проникновение». Скажу по секрету, если ты вдруг не знал, что достичь оргазма можно и без него. И еще какого! И довести до оргазма тоже. Но, думаю, ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я: термин _fellatio_ пришел к нам из Папской области, и если ты чудом не слыхивал ни о чем таком ни в Англии, ни в Нормандии, то теперь собратья-кардиналы наверняка тебя просветили. Уж они-то разбираются в изысканных утехах. Как старший брат я советую тебе присмотреть из своих аколитов или остиариев кого-нибудь посмазливей и поглупей и назначить ему новое послушание. Только не соверши ошибку: проделывать все должен ты, а не он. И пусть в помещении будет побольше света, это добавляет остроты.

Когда я с Гизборном, мой альков всегда ярко освещен, как во время праздничного пира. Да это и есть пиршество и, конечно, не только для глаз. К удовольствию смотреть добавляется удовольствие трогать. Я глажу его член и вижу, как он встает и увеличивается. Впечатляющее зрелище. Губы покалывает от желания прикоснуться, и я обхватываю ими головку, слегка посасываю, но главное мое орудие — язык. Поверь мне, Хьюго, я прекрасно им владею не только в переносном смысле. Руке достается ствол и мошонка, о ней тоже не стоит забывать. А еще я вдыхаю его запах и слышу тяжелое неровное дыхание. И вот кульминация! Я вижу, как по его телу пробегает судорога, слышу его крик и чувствую, как толчками выбрасывается семя. В эти мгновения я испытываю пьянящее чувство абсолютной власти над ним. Оно доставляет мне невероятное, почти невыносимое наслаждение, и я тоже кончаю, бурно, как не было ни с одной женщиной, даже в юности.

О, Гизборн восхитителен. Его тело великолепно, оно радует глаз античным совершенством и доводит до исступления своей отзывчивостью. Я знаю каждый его дюйм, знаю, где нужно лишь легко касаться кончиками пальцев, а где сжать покрепче, где провести языком, где целовать то сильно, то нежно. Он отворачивает лицо и до сих пор краснеет, как невинная дева, но тело его поддается ласке, жаждет ее и отвечает, сметая защитные укрепления дурацких запретов и предрассудков, построенные воспитанием и церковью, выигрывая битву с тем зачатком мозга, что, возможно, все-таки прячется в этой красивой голове.

В первый раз, признаю, я совершенно потерял контроль над собой. Я царапал его и кусал, как обезумевший кот. Но теперь все происходит совсем по-другому. Я довожу его до экстаза методично и медленно, и следов моих поцелуев на его шее и губах днем почти не видно.

То, что думает челядь, меня никоим образом не волнует. Они могут сколько угодно перебирать в головах грязные мыслишки, пока не выпускают их на волю. Разумеется, они слышат его сладострастные крики, а возможно, даже мои стоны и рычание: в замке отличная акустика. Я мог бы залить им уши расплавленным воском, но зачем? Они имели возможность убедиться, что я не шутил, когда объявил, что вырву язык любому, кто посмеет произнести вслух хотя бы слово, намекающее на наши особые отношения, велю отрезать губы каждому, кто решится ухмыльнуться. Тот придурок-стражник, вздумавший назвать Гизборна «леди шериф» (за глаза, разумеется, иначе я бы его четвертовал), получил свое, а остальные тут же усвоили урок.

Но, мой дорогой брат, если ты считаешь, что жизнь моя полна только греховных удовольствий, ты жестоко ошибаешься. Все тот же Гизборн, снова и снова только Гизборн — источник моего непрекращающегося раздражения. Насколько он хорош в постели, настолько же невыносим вне ее. Все то, что возбуждает меня ночью, так же сильно раздражает днем. Это упрямство, неуступчивость, неблагодарность, это неприятие всего, что я делаю и требую, и вынужденное, сжав зубы, подчинение — только давай не будем возвращаться к разговору об изнасиловании: и в самый первый раз, я уж не говорю о всех последующих, он был в сознании, не связан, и мог отказать мне со всей определенностью. Но он только мямлил свое вечное: «Милорд» и хлопал глазами. Да, он ревел потом, как девица, но ведь это обычная реакция на некоторый стресс, не так ли? Причем, строго говоря, он все еще остается девственником.

И прости меня, Хьюго, но в твоих увещеваниях ощущается волнение не о моей заблудшей, как ты выразился, душе, а о кое-чьем теле. Давай не будем юлить и притворяться друг перед другом — мы все же братья. Когда ты писал это послание, тобой не двигало ничего, кроме пастырского долга? Помню, нам с детства нравилось одно и то же.

Да, я бешено ревную. К тебе, к королю, к баронам, графам и их женам, знати и простолюдинам, ко всем, с кем он разговаривает, кто смотрит на него, даже к прислуге, даже к его чертову коню, с которым ему явно приятнее проводить свободные часы, чем со мной. И он дает мне повод!

Не хотелось об этом писать, но раз уж зашла речь... Во время моей последней инспекторской поездки по Ноттингемширу Гизборн принимал у нас графа Дерби. Я вернулся, когда они обедали в главном зале и испытал настоящее потрясение. Я никогда не слышал такого веселого беззаботного смеха, я даже думал, что он вообще не умеет смеяться. А ведь я всегда старался его развлечь во время наших трапез или долгими зимними вечерами, я шутил, каламбурил, но видел в лучшем случае лишь кривые ухмылки. Я мог заставить его орать и извиваться подо мной в постели, но никогда, никогда не мог его развеселить. Мне доставалось лишь лицезрение его вечно надутой физиономии.

Все-таки связно изложить свои мысли письменно полезно. Знаешь, братец, я вдруг отчетливо увидел этот сложный танец, который мы с Гизборном исполняем годами, со стороны и понял, что на самом деле все не так, как я себе представлял. Это не я, а он подчинил меня себе. Он мной манипулирует, возможно, неосознанно. Даже наверняка неосознанно — откуда взяться сознанию в этой безмозглой голове!

В одном ты, пожалуй, прав: потакая своей жажде власти и обладания, я попал в ловушку и чем дальше, тем больше в ней запутываюсь. Мне надо бы вырваться, избавиться от этой рабской зависимости, но я не хочу.

Не буду перечитывать это письмо, иначе я его не отправлю. Пойми, Хьюго, мне как никогда нужна твоя поддержка, а не твои нравоучения. Остаюсь в надежде на нее,

твой любящий брат,  
Роберт де Рено,  
Высокий шериф Ноттингемский.  



End file.
